whodunnitfandomcom-20200214-history
High Voltage (Info)
Chapter 1 The stench of death fills the air, yet the only aroma the guests of Rue Manor sense is the sweet smell of money. They’ve come to play a game at this cursed estate in the hope of escaping with a $250,000 reward. Unbeknownst to them, the game they have chosen to play is murder. The guests are an eclectic group. There’s a beauty queen, a mom of eight, an ex-cop claiming to be a football coach, and many others. The guests gather for champagne to celebrate the beginning of their journey, when SMASH! Sheri the cheerleader clumsily drops her glass, giggling that she's had enough to drink. Rue Manor is adequately staffed with two maids as well as a mysterious butler. His name is Giles. Only Melina the flight attendant notices Giles silently and ominously descending the staircase. Observation skills are essential in Rue Manor. It could mean the difference between life and death. The guests go to their rooms, where they stay until they hear a loud crash! They scramble to locate the source of the noise heard from afar. A disturbing scene awaits in the main room. Sheri the cheerleader is dead. A live wire causes her lifeless body to flail about on the water-soaked floor close to where the fish tank used to reside. Giles informs the guests that Sheri's death was no accident, and was indeed murder. Her killer is amongst them. It has begun. The guests must stay alive long enough to uncover the killer’s true identity. They are given an opportunity to investigate one of three areas: the crime scene, the victim’s last known whereabouts and the morgue. Partnerships are formed as information sharing will be needed to solve this dastardly transgression. The crime scene reveals a live wire suggesting electrocution, but there were no signs of burns on the body. Don believes the victim may have been whacked on the back of the head causing her to fall forward into the tank. He needs to stop using terms like “bleeding out” so others won’t know he’s a former detective. The morgue is conveniently located in the basement of Rue Manor. There’s glass in the front of the victim’s head and what looks to be an old school musket bullet lodged in the back of her neck. The three morgue investigators agree to keep this compelling clue to themselves. Sheri’s last known whereabouts, her room, shows signs of forced entry. A message was written on the mirror that’s revealed only through steam. It reads: "Meet me at the fish tank. I have vital info for you." It appears as though an unsuspecting Sheri was lured to her ultimate demise. Giles offers the guests finger sandwiches for a poolside meal in which they share the information they’ve discovered. Kam, Ulysses and Geno do not want Adrianna joining in with their discussion. Others feel the same about Dontae, who goes back on his word by sharing what he learned in the morgue with others. This infuriates Ulysses as he is now telling a contradictory story. Dana and Adrianna also want nothing to do with Dontae, as they refuse to believe that Sheri potentially drowned. The killer provides the guests with a riddle and a key. But what does it open? The number “1317” is inscribed on the key along with two crowns. This leads several guests to two Bible verses, most specifically within the books of Ezekiel and 2 Kings. Coincidentally, Lindsay happened to be related to a pastor. Ronnie the bounty hunter realizes the key unlocks a trunk outside where a slingshot and crowbar are found. He eventually regrets making his realizations public, and says he "should've shut up and walked to the trunk", refusing to make the same mistake. The guests adjourn to the library to state their case to the killer. Theories and accusations fly. The guests then gather for one last dinner, where Giles arrives (killing lots of appetites) and announces that the killer has singled out Sasha as the strongest performer. Using a note from the killer, Giles proceeds to walk the guests through the murder. The killer broke into Sheri’s room while she innocently showered. He lured her to the fish tank with his steamy message. The killer cut the cord of a nearby lamp, but left it still plugged in. He aimed the musket round using the slingshot from the yard and fired. The round hit Sheri in her spine at the back of her neck, killing her instantly. The suddenly-cheerless cheeleader fell forward into the fish tank, hitting her head on the side of the tank. The unstable aquarium ultimately burst after a few seconds, causing the already-dead Shari to be electrocuted courtesy of the severed lamp wire and the tank water. This is a shocking tale is followed by more jarring news. Many of the guests are told they have been “spared,” but two unfortunate souls have cause to be “scared.” Don and Dontae learn that one of them will be their diabolical host's next victim. A fire alarm summons the guests to the pool area in the dead of night. Giles does role call, but when he gets to Don he receives no response. However, as seconds pass Don finally shows up a little late, much to everyone's relief. When Giles says Dontae, he gets another non-existent response. Screams are heard in the distance. A body engulfed in flames races wildly through Rue Manor. The guests watch in horror as the figure speeds past them and leaps into the once-still waters of the pool. The flames have been extinguished. The screams have been silenced. For the blazing figure, belonging to Dontae, is dead. Category:Episodes Info